encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sagisag ng mga Brilyante
Upon the theft of the Brilyante ng Diwa, Cassiopea realized her mistake of letting the gems be left without a keeper so she began her search by calling the symbols of the gems using the table that held the Inang Brilyante. During her search, she momentarily disappeared and would only return with the symbols once all the chosen ones have been found. Mga Sagisag *They originated from their corresponding Devas circles. *These are the symbols that roamed all around Encantadia to look for a worthy Encantado/Encantada/person to keep the gem it signifies/succeed the current keeper of the gem it signifies. Upon landing at their chosen Encantado/Encantada/person he/she will experience a pain at their left shoulder. *The Sagisag ng Diwa that came from the Kanlungan ng Ynang Brilyante was revealed to be only a shard of the element. (Other informations at: Devas Symbols) Image imaw at mga sagisag.jpg Kanlungan ng Inang Brilyante image.jpg Image sagisag.jpg Sagisag.png|An unidentified sagisag which is later revealed to be another sagisag of the Brilyante ng Hangin The new keepers in line Deshna1.png|Deshna with the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Apoy Paopao1.png|Paopao with the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Diwa. Ariana1.png|Ariana with the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Hangin. Lira20166.png|Lira with the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Lupa. Mira20165.png|Mira with the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Tubig. Screenshot_2017-03-20-21-30-39.png|Muyak with the second Sagisag of the Brilyante ng Hangin. Deshna Deshna is the first denizen of Encantadia to be chosen by a symbol of the gem. She was chosen by the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Apoy. *Deshna was chosen because she exhibits the passion over something. She wanted to find LilaSari and extract revenge at her for killing her foster mother Helgad. Furthermore she has Hathor blood running in her which may have influenced the symbol to pick her because for somewhat reason, the Brilyante ng Apoy always allows itself to be freely kept by a Hathor. *Although she was the first to be picked by a symbol, she was the third chosen one to be found. Paopao The Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Diwa crossed the boarderline of Encantadia and the World of Mortals just to find Pao Pao. Pao Pao is the only male and the only one who is not a denizen of Encantadia to be chosen. *Pao pao was chosen because ? *He is the first chosen one to be found. Ariana The symbol traveled to the land of the Punjabwes to look for Ariana. *Even before Ariana died, she is already chosen by the symbol as stated by Emre, "It is not only because the soul of Amihan had chosen her that made her special, watch." The symbol then descended to her shoulder which had shocked Ariana and the rest of the Punjabweans. *Ariana was chosen by the symbol because she exhibited determination to fight for her fellow female Punjabweans to be given rights to fight for their race also and not just wait for a male Punjabwean to save them. Lira *Lira was finally chosen because she learned to become down to earth. Being expected to be chosen because she is the sole daughter of the queen who had sacrificed her life for Encantadia, Lira had high hopes of being picked but forgot how to become patient instead, she became envious with the other chosen ones and didn't give them a warm greeting. However, she had replaced her pride with acceptance of the fact that probably, it wasn't meant for Mira nor her. Her acknowledgement of the chosen ones made the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Lupa pick her. Furthermore, she has Sapiryan blood. The race that had first kept the Brilyante ng Lupa. Mira *Mira was chosen by the symbol because she is different from her mother. She remained calm despite the pressure. However, she still felt envious of the other chosen ones due to her mother's expectation especially when Deshna who was picked by the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Apoy appeared, that perhaps prevented the symbol to pick her sooner. After she had humbly accepted that perhaps it is not her fate to become one of the chosen ones and gave a warm acceptance to the chosen ones, the Sagisag ng Brilyante ng Tubig had come forth to her shoulder. Muyak *Muyak is the last to be chosen by a sagisag. Muyak kept on questioning why hasn't her wings changed. Little did she know that she has a substantial mission awaiting for her. She was chosen because she saved her race from the large Pashnea that was about to devour them. Gallery Teaser-bagong-tagapagligtas-para-sa-brilyante.jpg|Teaser Videos Category:Encantadia Category:Brilyantes